The instant invention relates generally to gloves and more specifically it relates to an improved surgical glove.
Numerous gloves have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be fabricated out of latex rubber material. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,778; 4,329,312 and 4,371,987 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.